Barely Touching
by Mobiuslemniscus
Summary: Gambit is lost in thought late at night until Rogue sneaks up behind and gives him a little surprise. Oneshot; RoguexGambit sexy-time!


It was late and Remy was the only one awake. He sat in the Lower Wing reception hall, taking advantage of his favorite chair. It was overstuffed and its old-fashioned furnishing reminded him of his old home in New Orleans. The wooden legs were carved into the shape of a lion's feet and the plush arms and seat were decorated in scarlet upholstery. There was a book in his lap but it had long been forgotten and his hand rested absently between the pages. He stared out across the room and through the window, watching the rain as it made patterns on the glass.

Footsteps. They were moving quickly towards him, thumping softly against the wooden floor. Before he had time to turn in his chair however, two hands slid gently down over his shoulders. They were gloved with white silk and the fingers were delicate, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt. He twisted his head around and found himself face to face with the Rogue's mischievious green eyes. He opened his mouth in what would have been a surprised exclamation but she hushed him with a finger to his lips. "We don't want to wake anyone, do we?"

She slid around the side of the chair and climbed up onto his lap, straddling him and arching her back as she brought her body close to his. She was wearing nothing but a see-through silk gown and it was impossible for him to resist her, running his fingers along the contour of her body, letting the soft translucent material slide underneath his fingers. She had curves in all the right places. Her ass was round and smooth and he wished he could touch more of it than what this silken barrier allowed. He fondled her breasts through the fabric and pinched her erect nipples, smiling when she gasped at the sudden pressure. The thrill of being touched like that made her buck her hips and she rubbed for an instant against the bulge in his jeans.

"Oh mon chere!" He could hardly take this kind of suspense. It was so hard to be patient and careful at a time like this. He needed to have her now, to thrust inside of her and make her moan. He wanted to feel her tight entrance give way and to have her walls squeeze down upon him, enveloping his senses with euphoric pleasure.

She could see that he was going crazy with this prolonged anticipation. Reaching down, she unbuttoned his pants with ease and pulled the zipper open. He squirmed eagerly, catching his breath as she pulled his cock out of their undergarment prison. Then she stepped back and let him watch as she pulled off her laced underwear, letting it fall around her ankles before stepping out. He gave her a curious look as she bent down and pulled a small item from the crumpled cotton and then held back a laugh as she tossed it onto his thigh. A condom.

"There were some in your room. I hope you don't mind..." She looked at him innocently.

He _didn't_ mind. He had also never put on a condom faster in his life. Now he was ready to take control of this situation. He reached out and pulled her back onto his lap. She hovered just above his erect cock, her opening barely touching the tip of his pulsing member, teasing him with every trick she had. That was it. Grabbing her ass with his strong fingers, he lowered her onto him.

They both moaned simultaneously as her body swallowed him up to the hilt. She shifted so that he could have better mobility. Thrusting harder each time, he plunged in and out of her, getting soaked in her juice and savoring the heat that radiated from between her legs.

They climaxed simultaneously as well. He felt her muscles tense and it sent him to the brink and then over it. When he had finished shooting his load, Rogue pulled away and stood, completely worn out, in front of him. He looked up at her, panting.

"I don't know about you, but I need some sleep. You're such a _jerk, _keeping me up so late when there's school tomorrow." She winked and left him alone in the room, still sitting in his chair.


End file.
